The Best Diner in the World
by SailorHexGirl
Summary: Human AU - One Shot. What happens at the Best Diner in the World when one of there own is attacked? You get a very angry Jasper.


**The Best Diner in the World**

Jasper took great pride in her work. Every dish her and her team sent out was filled with love for there work and pride for there quality. True there little hole in the wall restaurant was small and tucked away in a corner of the city but the locals loved them and they were always packed to the brim with guests. The food was always hot and the drinks always flowing.

Jasper, Bismuth, and Amethyst dominated the kitchen. There was nothing on there menu they haven't perfected. Sardonyx and Sapphire were wonderful hosts and always had a mile on there faces to great each customer with care and compassion. Garnet and Lapis maned there bar on the second floor and kept the good times flowing with the booze. Pearl, Blue, and Yellow could dance around the table carrying there big trays full of food with ease. Peridot kept the ship running and in budget with her amazing money handling skills and manager power. There was no problem she couldn't fix. They all were a well oiled machine and rarely did someone try and break there groove.

Tonight would be one of those nights.

The ticket que was a constant in the kitchen. Each order came in and was called out. The food was put up in a smooth flow and the girls danced in and out of the kitchen with trays full and empty with ease. Nothing stopped the rhythm of the night until a crashed echoed into the kitchen. Plates breaking or being dropped was a common in any restaurant. What made it uncommon was the scream that came with it and then the yelling.

"You fucking dike!"

Those words had the restaurant come to a halt. The kitchen stopped and Jasper frowned. She looked up to see a plate fly past the glass in the door and smash in the dinning room, another scream following.

"Cover me." Jasper said turning the heat down on the pan in front of her.

Jasper walked around to the front of the line and towards the doors leading out to the dinning room. She untied her apron and pulled it from around her form. She tossed it aside as Yellow scurried by her into the kitchen in a hurry. Stepping out into the dinning room was surprising. Jasper never came out of the kitchen when they were in serves. She always had Amethyst or Bismuth come out to talk to those who wanted to speak to the chef. She wasn't a people person. So her coming out now was something to be seen. Standing almost 7 feet tall, something must be wrong for her to be out here, and something was.

Standing a few feet to her left was a very angry gentlemen, his buddies sitting at there table, a broken plate in his hand. In front of him, surrounded by food and smashed table wear, was Pearl. She was on the ground and shaking something bad.

"How dare you touch my food you dike." The guy spat waving the broken peace of plate around in his hand at Pearl. "Fucking disgusting."

Jasper waisted no time coming up and getting between Pearl and the guy. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared down the guy.

"Is there a problem here?" Her voice was deep and gravely. If it wasn't for her big chest, she would be mistaken for a guy right away. It's happened before.

The guy looked up in amazement and couldn't find his voice.

"Let me ask an easier question." Jasper said "Why is one of my staff on the floor?"

"B-Because she is a gay slut!" The guy snapped finding his voice and making Jasper shift her weight to be in front of Pearl to shield her incase he tried to attack her. "I don't want her distressful kind serving me food. I want our food re-done and free of charge for her sinful face showing up in front of us."

Jasper's eye twitched but a smile painted itself across her face. "Of course sir, whatever you want. I'll make sure Pearl doesn't bother you again."

"Good." The guy nodded.

"Now which dike would you like to make your food for you?" Jasper said gesturing to the kitchen doors where Amethyst and Bismuth now stood. "Or would you rather one of our other gay staff members make it for you? It can all be arranged."

"Y-Your waitress is gay! Its a disgrace against god!" The guy said "You shouldn't employ _her_ kind here."

"Well I would hope she was gay." Jasper said with a chuckle "Or our marriage wouldn't be working out."

The color drained from the guys face as Jasper's words sunk into his head. Jasper placed her hands on her hips and leaned down to be eye level with the guy. She snapped her fingers and out of the corner of her eye she was Blue and Sapphire come over and help Pearl to her feet. Once Jasper saw that they were back in the safety of the kitchen she turned her attention back to the guy and his party.

"Here is what's going to happen." Her voice purred. "You are going to pay for the food and damages you caused here tonight. You are going to leave your waitress a very nice tip and if I go back there and see that my wife is bleeding you better hope you settled your bill here before I get to you."

"Y-You can't th-threaten me! I'll call the cops!" The guy stammered.

"There already on there way." Sardonyx said from the front of the house.

"You can threaten me with the cops all you want. I'll still run you into the ground until they get here." Jasper purred straitening back up "You can pay for your bill up front with out hostess then take a seat to wait for the cops. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Jasper turned on her heals and waved over her head as she walked back to the kitchen "Thank you for your business."

Jasper walked back into the kitchen to see her wife propped up on one of the prep tables. Blue was messing with a first aid kit next to her while Bismuth was holding a towel to her right hand. Jasper went over and replaced Bismuth's hand with her own.

"Keep an eye on them." Jasper said "Make sure they don't hurt Sar or Sapphy. Get Garnet down from the bar to watch your back."

Bismuth turned and left with Amethyst moving out of her way from her perch at the door to let her through. The short girl stood and guarded the entrance to the kitchen, a baseball bat behind her back and a death grip on its handle.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as she brushed a tear from her wife's cheek.

"I'm fine." Pearl said waving her off as she took a shaky breath.

Jasper gave her a pointed look and she relented. "They over heard me talking to one of our regulars. They had asked me about how our honeymoon was. I told them we had a good time and such and when they said they wished the best for me and my wife they got mad. When I brought there food out the guy knocked it out of my hand and pushed me back. Oh stars, everything broke and he smashed the plate and tried to cut my face with it."

Jasper didn't think she could frown any deeper but it happened as her wife continued.

"They got my hand and I think a bit of my cheek. Oh, the names they called me..." Pearl took a breath and fanned her face, trying not to cry.

Jasper could do nothing but grunt. She thanked Blue for her getting the first aid kit and told her to go find Yellow and call Peridot to tell her what had happened. After she left Jasper took great care in wrapping her wife's hand up.

"Cops are here." Amethyst said stepping away from the door to go put her bat away.

"Were going to go get stiches." Jasper said as she helped her wife off the table.

She gently took Pearl's hand and made there way over to the doors. Jasper pushed the door opened but didn't walk back out to the dinning room. She crossed her arms and leaned on the door. Her gaze was fixed on the guy and his friends as they argued with the cops at the front doors. He was making another scene and gesturing wildly around before he spied Jasper. The giant smiled as she reached behind her and held up her wife's wrapped hand. Pearl was so pale that the tan wrap could be seen from all the way over there. Watching the blood drain from the guys face made Jasper chuckle.

"What did you say to him?" Pearl asked leaning into her wife "He looked terrified of you."

"I didn't say anything remotely threatening." Jasper said.

"Liar." Pearl teased.

Jasper smiled down at her before wrapping her arm around her shoulders, holding her close. After the cops had talked to them and review the cameras, the guy was arrested and charged with a public disturbance charge, hate crime, and an assault charge. He was also banned from the property and would be arrested if he came back. Jasper then talked to Peridot after the cops had when she showed up. She told her to take her wife to the E.R for her hand and take the rest of the night off. Jasper didn't argue and left to take care of her wife.

There was never a non interesting night at the restaurant. If she has learned anything while at her job is that they do work at the best restaurant in the world.

* * *

Note: This is a little one shot I thought of while at work. I could make this into a multi chapter fic but only if you all would like it. I'm content with leaving this as is but I' also up for continuing it if needed. I'll leave it up to you all!


End file.
